Salamandinay
, is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She pilots the Ryuu-Shin-Ki, Enryugo, and is a member of the DRAGONs. = Appearance Sala is a beautiful young woman with a thin but well proportioned build. Her eyes are sky blue and her hair is jet black witch drapes down her back. Like all of her people, she has a pair of draconic wings sprouting from her back and a whiplike tail. Her standard outfit is a pink tunic and red skirt, the latter of which she discards when piloting Enryugo. Thigh high tabi socks and arm length white gloves complete her outfit. Personality & Character Sala seems to like fighting strong opponents, as seen when she choose to fight Villkiss herself rather than letting her teammates do so for her. However, despite her battle loving nature, when she and Ange confronted each other face to face, she appeared to be a rather kind hearted person. Skills and Abilities Sala's piloting skill is great enough to allow her to fight on par with Ange. She is also skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat, and ability to fly allows her to easily subdue Ange. She is able to control DRAGON's through singing. She is also able to sing the "True Star Song", which is used to power the Enryugo it's High-Yield Cannons. She has the ability to sprout DRAGON like wings and a tail. History She appears by singing with two others Ryuu-Shin-Ki's from the singular portal after the attack of Scuna-Class DRAGONs on Arzenal. Her Ryuu-Shin-Ki becomes golden and shoots two powerful beams to Arzenal who destroys the half of the island and killing Eleanor and Betty Squadron. After defeating Salia, Ange who now flying Villkiss, engages the mysterious Ryuu-Shin-Ki which they fire shots and land blows on each other. The mysterious Ryuu-Shin-Ki suddenly stops and the pilot starts singing. Ange responses also by singing, which the Royal Ring started interacting with the Villkiss. As they sing and their beams shoot, she confronts Ange and asks her why she sings the true Star Song before to get out of her Ryuu-Shin-Ki. Ange gets out too of her Ragna-mail and asks her who is she and what is that song. The two pilots discovered the images of their stories and relation, Sala quickly leaves and telling Ange the truth lies on the Aura. Ange and Tusk are taken to see Aura Midgardia and her council, where not only Ange's temper gets away from her. Things look grim until Salamandinay, the pilot Ange met above Arzenal, presented herself as the direct descendant of progenitor Aura, princess of the Freyja family and Lieutenant Guardian. When the council ordered the execution of Ange, Salamandinay intervened by saying that she could operate the Villkiss which means she was special and believe the best strategy would be to allow her to live until they learn the machine's secrets and she asked to the high priestess and her council to leave their lives to her and offers them hospitality and to show the two their world. During a tea ceremony, Ange's patience runs thin and she attempts to take their hostess hostage where Salamandinay not only shows Ange how they survived on their Earth, but also the source of the Mana of Light and the truth of the war between Arenzal and the DRAGONS and Embryo. Ange tries to attack Salamandinay, but is quickly subdued. Afterwards Ange and Vivian meet Salamandinay and another DRAGON female who actually is Vivians' mother and the DRAGONS plan a festival for her return. She heard the report of Lizardia to the High Priestess who announced that it was time to recapture the almighty mother Aura from Embryo's hands and this battle was for the fate of their world. The next morning, she, Naga and Kaname invited Ange and Tusk to take breakfast with them and joined Lamia and Vivian. After that Lamia brought Vivian for shown her the house where she was born, they go to a stadium at Salamandinay's suggestion afterwards and Ange is surprised that the place is still in almost perfect condition today. She challenges Ange to a competition where if she wins, Ange must assist them in fighting against Embryo but if she loses, Ange is freed. They then compete through tennis, baseball, golf, and various other sports, and by so doing, they are able to develop a friendship. She tells Ange that she is more than happy to that Ange is able to stand up to her. She displays an elated expression, which is something nobody else has seen her do. Sala tells Ange that what leaders have to do is to protect their citizens; while on the other hand, Ange expresses a negative opinion that opposes Sala's beliefs due to her harsh experiences from being turned on by the people she was once to serve, creating a strained atmosphere between them. When an unstable singular point appears, she called her Ryuu-Shin-Ki Enryugo by activating her pendant and ordered to Kaname to notify the High Priestess and to Naga to take Ange and Tusk somewhere safe. She saved a group of people and ordered them to escape to the temple, she tried to destroy the unstable singular but without effect and asked what she was supposed to do, the High Priestess ordered her to retreat saying that the Ryuu-Shin-Ki was pivotal in the fight to recover Aura and the people of Vivel headed and they take care of the rest, she prospected and said she can't abandon these people, the High Priestess reordered her to retreat before to finish the call. She was saved by Ange when a Iaria vehicle went to strike her, she is confused, at the proposal of Ange, Salamandinay embraces the idea of negating the effects of her weapon, the Convergence Space-Time Gun which activates by singing a song called "Towagatari ~El Ragna~", with the Villkiss' Dimension gun and close the singular point. As this event triggers, Salamandinay realizes that she must act as a leader, and she pours her heart out to Ange, saying that they must increase mutual trust and that her mind is set on them supporting each other as good friends. The two acknowledge each other as friends and Ange gives Salamandinay the nickname "Salako" as she has problems pronouncing her full name. Salamandinay wishes to call Ange "Anko" but the latter refuses. In the hot springs, she revealed to Ange that she has discovered Aura deep underground in the Empire of Misurugi , and that they must march with all power to the Empire of Misurugi through a singular point to recapture it. She tells Ange that she trusts her judgment, and that if she were to go to the war front with Ange, she would be very glad. In the evening, after hearing Ange's choice, she arrived by saying that she will be forced to fight her again, Naga said that she was dangerous and she known too much about them but Kaname told her Ange saved the townspeople, Naga added that it's not that long ago they were trying to kill each other and they should take her into custody. Ange informed that she didn't intend to fight them any longer to the surprise of Naga, she told her that she respects her decision saying she felt free to return to the other side when the singularity opened in the morning and she will have Kaname and Naga escort her if she required. Despite the protest of Naga, Salamandinay told her that she should not be surprised that she trusts a friend and said Ange they will finish their competition when the battle will be over. The next day, after the arrival of several DRAGONs and the speech of Aura Midgardia, she boarded into her Enryugo and ordered as lieutenant guardian to all units to move out. After to have traversed the singularity, she noticed that they were 48,000 northeast of their destination coordinates, Kaname said that the singularity was supposed to open over Misurugi, they were suddenly attacked by missiles and noticed five black Villkiss who engaged the fight against them. She said to Kaname and Naga that this was an ambush and ordered to all units that their priority was defeated the enemy, during her fight against a black Villkiss, Kaname informed her that the right flank was down thirty percent and Naga that the left flank's line wasn't going to hold, she said that there was only five of them before to be saved by Ange of black Villkiss' attack. Ange told her to retreat but she refused because they must take Aura back from Embryo, Ange told her she was the lieutenant guardian and she should look around her and questioned her if she really thought to retake Aura in their current situation. Tusk advised Salamandinay to retreat for now and to regroup if they wanted to win next time, she finally ordered to all units to retreat to the singularity, she gave Ange her Beam Rifle and said her to be safe. During the retreat, she was very worried when Ange battled three black Villkiss and returned with the others DRAGONs in their world. After Lizardia was freed by Momoka to open the singular portal, Salamandinay and her comrades has invaded the Misurugi Empire to support and save Ange from the Diamond Rose Knights. Salamandinay appears that she can't free Aura that she and her comrades are not strong enough to put a stop to the Diamond Rose Knight, she ordered Naga, Kaname and Lizardia to retreat, but moments later it appears that Salamandinay has slaughtered and killed several of Ersha's Preschool Childrens in the Misurugi Palace lies in ruins, Ersha has been backfired and weakened by Salamandinay and revealing Ersha's True Weaknesses for the first time.(CROSS ANGE: "The One Left Behind") Abilities * DRAGON Physiology: Like the rest of the female members of her people, Salamandinay has the ability to mentally overwhelm users of Mana through her voice. * Flight: Salamandinay has a pair of wings sprouting from her shoulder blades which allows her to fly. The wings are strong enough to carry both herself and another person. * Tail: Salamandinay's tail is fully prehensile and is able to be used as either a grasping tool or as a defensive weapon as demonstrated when she used it to whip Ange's makeshift knife out of her hand. * Piloting: Salamandinay is a highly skilled pilot, able to match Ange and Villkiss in one on one combat. * Athletic Prowess: Salamandinay is a capable athlete who is able to match Ange in various sports. Relationships Ange Ange calls her by then nickname Sala-(ko) (Sala-girl) and variations thereof, much to Salamndinay's chagrin. Tusk Tusk appears to be supporting her in order to help her and save the Empress of the DRAGON Empire "Aura" from Embryo and the world. Hilda Hilda made her alliance with her in order to help Ange to defeat Embryo and his Knights The Diamond Rose Knights and save the world. Vivian Vivian realized that she's part of the Dragon Clan and thanks to her, Vivian has finally found her long lost mother named "Lamia". Vivian decided to help her to save the world from Embryo. Gallery Cross Ange Sala Concept Art.png|Concept Art. Salamandinay Front Back.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 15 End Card Salamandinay.jpg|Salamandinay Episode 15 End Card. 1420306537372.jpg|Sala and company. 1426354204-915807.jpg|Salamandinay in the second ED. tumblr_ngkz11dSIa1r9zrm9o1_500.gif Tumblr nl3bbobi6U1qdl4hco1 500.gif 1432695968293.jpg 1427730390155.jpg 4e24ce34531a29f361ac540f9d149129584584.jpg 4e24ce34531a29f361ac540f9d149129584584-1.jpg Salamandinay Concept Art.jpg|Salamandinay Concept Art. Salamandinay Concept Artwork.jpg|Salamandinay Concept Artwork. Salamandinay Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Salamandinay's Concept Artwork 2. Salamandinay's Concept Artwork 3.jpg|Salamandinay's Concept Artwork 3. Salamandinay_front_back_full.png|Concept art 1418217920069.png Salamandinay card.jpg|Salamandinay card. Salamandinay card (2).jpg|Salamandinay card (2). Ange, Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname card.jpg|Ange, Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname card. Salamandinay and Ange card.jpg|Salamandinay and Ange card. Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname card.jpg|Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname card. Salamandinay Sunrise Crusade card.jpg|Salamandinay Sunrise Crusade card. Cross Ange ep 15 Ange and Salamandinay.jpg|Salamandinay and Ange. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1856866.jpg|Salamandinay, Ange and Hilda Promotional poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1845391.jpg|Ange and Salamandinay's Promotional poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1824535.jpg Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1824663.jpg Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1832919.jpg|Ange and Salamandinay on a Promotional poster. Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay and Enryugo.jpg|Salamandinay and her Ryuu-Shin-Ki Enryugo. Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay and Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay's Past Life.jpg|Salamandinay seeing her Past Life. Cross Ange ep 11 Past Life of Ange and Salamandinay.jpg|The Past Life of Salamandinay and Ange. Naomi, Ange and Salamandinay gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi, Ange and Salamandinay gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Salamandinay, Ange and Tusk gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Salamandinay, Ange and Tusk gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 15 Princess Salamandinay Close-up.jpg|Princess Salamandinay Close-up Cross Ange ep 15 Princess Salamandinay and Aura Midgardia.jpg|Princess Salamandinay and Aura Midgardia. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay, Ange, Tusk, Naga and Kaname.jpg|Princess Salamandinay, Ange, Tusk, Naga and Kaname. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay, Ange and Tusk.jpg|Salamandinay, Ange and Tusk. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay Close-up.jpg|Salamandinay Close-up. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay's Conversation.jpg|Salamandinay having a Conversation with Ange and Tusk. Cross Ange ep 15 Ange and Salamandinay Close-up.jpg|Ange and Salamandinay Close-up. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay and Ange Riding.jpg|Salamandinay and Ange Riding a Galleon-Class Dragon. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay and Ange Arrives.jpg|Salamandinay and Ange has Arrived at the Tower of Aura. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay and Ange inside the Tower.jpg|Salamandinay and Ange are inside the Tower of Aura. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay.png Cross Ange ep 15 Princess Salamandinay with DRAGON Wings.jpg|Princess Salamandinay with DRAGON Wings. Cross Ange 15 Ange and Salamandinay.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Princess Salamandinay and Ange.jpg|Princess Salamandinay encounters Ange's attack. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay, Naga, Kaname and Lamia.jpg|Salamandinay, Naga, Kaname and Lamia. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay, Lamia and Vivian.jpg|Salamandinay, Lamia and Vivian in the Dragon Clan Festival. Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay in the Festival.jpg|Salamandinay in the Dragon Clan Festival. Cross Ange ep 16 Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname.jpg|Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname visits Ange and Tusk's Room. Cross Ange ep 16 Ange, Tusk and Salamandinay's People.jpg|Ange, Tusk and Salamandinay's People. Cross Ange ep 16 Salamandinay and Ange.jpg|Salamandinay and Ange. Cross Ange 16 Player tennis Salamandinay.png|Salamandinay playing tennis. Cross Ange 16 Baseball Player Salamandinay.png Cross Ange ep 16 Salamandinay's Baseball Skill.jpg|Salamandinay using her Baseball Skill. Cross Ange 16 Ange and Salamandinay playing table tennis.png|Ange and Salamandinay playing table tennis. Cross Ange 16 Salamandinay and Ange in dolls vending machine.png|Salamandinay and Ange in Dolls vending machine. Cross Ange 16 Ange and Salamandinay Formula 1 racing drivers.png|Ange and Salamandinay racing. Cross Ange 16 Salamandinay and Ange playing Twister.png|Salamandinay and Ange playing Twister. Cross Ange 16 Salamandinay's pendant activating.png 01665-1.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Libertus's Crew Members.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Salamandinay's Crew and Hilda.jpg|Salamandinay's Dragon Clan Crew join forces with Hilda's Libertus Crew. Cross Ange ep 22 Salamandinay Encounters.jpg|Salamandinay is about to Encounters Embryo. Cross Ange ep 22 Salamandinay's Roar.png|Salamandinay encounters Embryo for using her Ability. Cross Ange ep 23 The Crew of Libertus Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Salamandinay and Ange in a war.jpg|Salamandinay and Ange in a war against Embryo. Salamandinay Model Kit.jpg|Salamandinay Model Kit Full-body. Salamandinay Model Kit 2.jpg|Salamandinay Model Kit Full-body 2. Salamandinay Model Kit 3.jpg|Salamandinay Model Kit Full-body 3. Salamandinay Model Kit 4.jpg|Salamandinay Model Kit Full-body 4. Salamandinay Model Kit 5.jpg|Salamandinay Model Kit Full-body 5. Trivia *The voice actress' of both Sala and Ange, both sing the OP and ED for the Dog Days series. Horie Yui voices, Millefiori Firianno Biscotti and Nana Mizuki as Nanami Takatsuki. *In contrast to other inhabitants of the DRAGON civilization whose names are a reference to a reptile (real or mythological), Sala's name seems to come from "salamander" or "salamandra", which is a species of amphibians, although they are lizard-like in appearance. Mythology and fantasy tend to consider them as lizards with an affinity for fire. *Yui Horie and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Yume Asakura and Sakura Yoshino respectively in Da Capo II. They also voiced Ayako Kuroki and Mayu Watanabe respectively in AKB0048. *Mamoru Miyano and Yui Horie voice Zero Kiryu and Yuki Kuran respectively in Vampire Knight. They also voice Cinque Izumi and Millhiore Firianno Biscotti respectively in Dog Days. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:DRAGON Category:Female Category:Aurora Category:Libertus